


Small Words

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-15
Updated: 2006-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Hermione has to use small words for Harry to understand





	Small Words

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: My [](http://florahart.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://florahart.livejournal.com/)**florahart** doesn't feel well so go over and write her comment porn, yeah? Here's what I wrote her. Five minute comment porn.  


* * *

"What do you mean?"

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh as she glared at The Boy Who Lived to Annoy Her. "Really, Harry," she said with a hint of impatience, "haven't you been listening to me at all?"

"Love, I think he stopped listening when he saw your gorgeous tits," Charlie offered helpfully, his hands moving over her breasts, raising and squeezing and seemingly offering them to her best friend.

"If you're not going to be helpful, just do something else with your mouth," she told her husband, her hand gesturing at Harry's rather prominent erection. "Why don't you suck Harry's cock while I try explaining this to him using smaller words?"

"Hmm...I think I can do that." Charlie grinned, kissing her once more before walking around her and flopping on the bed between Harry's legs. "Gonna suck you now, Harry. She gets a bit peeved if I don't listen, ya know? Bossy little swot, isn't she?"

"Guh," was the only sound Harry made, his wrists straining at some charm Hermione had casually tossed at him right before she'd removed all his clothes.

"Harry, darling." Hermione moved to the bed, sitting beside her best friend, her eyes unconsciously moving from his face to watch her husband licking and sucking and making the most wonderful noises as he sucked Harry's cock. Distracted from what she was going to tell Harry, she asked, "Does he taste good, baby?"

"Mmm," Charlie moaned around the hot flesh in his mouth, his hand reaching up to move between her legs, finding her wet and slick, his fingers pressing inside her easily.

"God," she moaned, trying to keep her mind clear so she could explain things to Harry. "Harry, we want you to join us. There. Is that simple enough for you to understand?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, good God! How on Earth did you ever defeat Voldemort?" she asked in frustration, glaring at him as best as she could with her husband's hand practically buried inside her cunt while he eagerly sucked her best friend.

Charlie raised his head, letting Harry's cock leave his mouth with a soft plop. "What my wife is trying to say, Harry, is that we're gonna fuck you so hard you can't move. And when you _can_ move, we'll fuck you again. Yeah?"

"Oh!" Harry slowly grinned, giving Hermione a confused look. "Why didn't you just say so, Hermione? What was with all that joining and sharing and other multi-syllable shite?"

"Harry, if you don't have anything useful to say," she said as she straddled his face, facing her husband as a wicked smile crossed her lips, "put your mouth to better use."


End file.
